Double Date Beach Madness
by WillySmith1510
Summary: A random fic I wrote out of frustration, and a spinoff continuation of Another Beginning :) FIRST M RATED FIC! Beware, Lemons in later chapters. Kouichi was just fresh out of high school, and his best friends dragged him on a summer vacation to the beach to congratulate him. Kouichi x Izumi x Mei x Yomiyama Misaki!
1. Unwanted Vacation, Kouichi POV CH1

If this is an idea to congratulate me after I graduated, I'd say that it _doesn't _make me feel any better at all.

Most of all, it was _Mei_'s idea!? Who could've thought!?

* * *

_"Come on, Kouichi! You finally graduated! It's about time you start thinking about doing something for yourself!" Yomiya said._

_"Yeah! Remember, Kouichi. You're gonna be in university now, there won't be any more free time like this soon!" Izumi supported._

_"But why the hell must it be today!? Just, like, give me a day or two to rest, can't you? I'm freakin' tired from all those study! Not to mention all those preparations..." I protested, but was interrupted by, of all people, Mei Misaki._

_"...And you're not going to have too much free time like this in the university, Sakakibara-san, so you better take this chance and have some rest." She said. Her red eye staring at me while making a somewhat frustrated face._

_And that's when I'm screwed._

_Arguing with Yomiya and Izumi is one thing. No matter how one-sided the arguments are, I'll always find some reason to change their minds._

_But Mei? That's another story._

_She's dead serious when she wanted to do something. She always meant what she said, and there's no changing her mind._

_Of course, I knew her better than anyone, so I'm pretty sure of this._

_Goddamnit..._

* * *

"Honestly, this is a _really bad _idea..." I complained.

"Aw, shut it already, dummy." Izumi replied, before punching me lightly on the shoulder and smiling smugly.

We're on our way to a beach resort somewhere outside the town of Yomiyama. After I graduated from high school just less than three hours ago, Izumi, Mei and Yomiyama barged into my house before forcing me to pack my things and go on a summer vacation with them. They said that because next week's gonna be all business and study, there won't be much free time left, so they have to make use of this little period of peace they had, which is of course, _without_ asking me first whether I wanted it or not...

There's only four of us, the 'Double Date Legends' of Yomi North, as our friends called us, because we four are always seen together no matter where we go. Actually, Izumi planned to invite others too, but Naoya and Yuuya both have a lot of catching up to do with their studies, and Kazami 'preferred' to spend his time with his 'dearly beloved' Yukari alone. Heh, that asshole...

Well, can't say I'm not happy to be with my friends, really.

After...after _that_ incident about three years ago, when my aunt died to save me, and I ended up in coma for three months and have to repeat a year, I _desperately_ needed some break right now.

But seeing my friends to be happy and alive? That's the best thing I could ask for...

"Right, we're almost there." Yomiya said. Being a genius as he is, he's the first one in all of us who managed to get a driving license and rent a van for personal use. Damn it, why can't I be at least half good as him!?

A sight of the vast ocean laid before us as we drove down the hill. The resort's just in front of us.

"Ahhh, I can't wait to spend some time with you guys!" Izumi shouted, which earn some giggles from Mei. Heh, those two girls really do get along pretty well.

This is gonna be a hell of a summer vacation...

* * *

**Editor's note: A random fanfic I wrote out of frustration because of the ever-growing university works. Damn it, give me some break! I'm pulling all stops on this one, and will probably be my first M-rated fic. Future chapters might contain...explicit materials...well...can't help it...LEMONS...**

**A somewhat continuation from my another work, Another Beginning, which deals with two of my most favorite pairing, Kouichi x Izumi & Yomiyama (SURPRISE!) x Mei. In this fic, Kouichi is one year behind his friends because he had to repeat a year because of what happened to him in Another Beginning, but at least, there's no more calamity, everybody survives, well, except Reiko, obviously T-T.**

**Next chapter soon. Can't wait to get into some Kouichi x Izumi x Yomiyama x Mei actions!**


	2. Conflicting Feelings, Izumi POV CH1

That idiot Kouichi, just how dumb could he be!?

"Oi! Kouichi! What are you doing back there!? Come join us!" Yomiya shouted. Him, me and Mei are all in our swimsuits, playing catch ball in the sea, but that idiot's still on the beach, drinking his freakin' orange juice and napping!

"Dammit, Kouichi! What is it gonna take to get you down here!?" I yelled.

"No way, Izumi! I'm sick...might as well as get some sleep..." He simply shouted back, before putting his sunglasses on.

That bastard!

Darn, I give up, you idiot Kouichi...

It's not that I blame him for that, really. He deserved some freaking rest, after everything he had gone through.

But still, this is a vacation, for god's sake! It's time to have fun, not nap!

Besides, we're all doing this for him!

As a repay...for what he did for us back then...

* * *

In the afternoon, both me and Mei went out to find something to eat while Yomiya and Kouichi went to check in at the resort.

I have to say, Mei really changed a lot this past few years, and in a good way, if you asked me.

You can't imagine how easy it was for us to get along after I...finally open up to her.

After...after Kouichi stopped the calamity all those years ago, my position as the countermeasure officer wasn't needed anymore, and so was Mei Misaki's status as the Extra one back then. So I gave up my position, and befriended Mei once again. It was rather hard at first, because she didn't trust me, after everything I did to her.

It took some efforts, and some help from Yomiyama Misaki, who's Mei's only friend (and possibly more) back then, I finally got along with her. And she's making some progress as well. The normally stoic Kazami and my shy friend Yukari are among the firsts to open up to her, as well as the resident jackass like Naoya and his friend Yuuya. Up till now, the only person who still hated her to guts is probably my dear friend Takako... I don't know what's wrong with her, but she just won't accept Mei as her friend. Guess you can't just satisfy anyone...

Anyway, it's probably for the best that me and Mei managed to become friends. Kouichi once explained to me about...about what would happen if I let my hatred for her got the better of me.

Yes, I'll admit it. Back then, I _freakin' _hated her.

She's just creepy, with that personality and everything. Her very presence made everyone in the class felt like Death itself is stalking them. Of course, I made a good use of my power as the countermeasure officer to deal with her, not even caring in the slightest about how I hurt her feelings.

At least, not until Kouichi came to our school and changed everything.

Now, everything's all in the past. Mei already forgave me for what I did to her, and now, with Kouichi and Yomiya with us, we're all getting along just fine. Nothing's ever been better.

"Say, Izumi-san, how are things going on between you and Kouichi-san right now?"

Mei asked me out of the blue when I was eating my hotdog.

Holy shit, to think that Mei, of all people, will ask me something like this...

"Wha!? Why the heck would you want to know that!?"

"Um...just, I can't help but noticing that something's going on inside Kouichi's mind lately. He seems off focus somehow, and since you're his girlfriend, I figured out you might know about this better than anyone."

"Ahh, just because I'm his girlfriend doesn't mean I have to know everything about that idiot! Maybe he's just too concentrated about his college life, that's why we brought him here to blow off some stream, right?"

To be honest, Mei does have a point.

Kouichi's...not like himself for a while now, and it made me worry.

"I'll...I'll think I'll have a talk with him some time soon. Maybe he's still...thinking about _that_." I guessed. Mei just nodded in response.

"Ah, anyway! How 'bout you and Yomiya? You two seems like a married couple already!" I teased, trying to change the subject.

Mei just blushed.

"That's not fair, Izumi-san...I haven't prepare for this!" She cried out. Damn it, I just love it when she does that!

"Um, how should I say this...Yomiya's...well, remember when I told you that he seems interested in my sister?"

"You mean Fujioka-san? Your twin sister?"

"Yeah, these past few weeks, Yomiya-kun and my sister went out together almost every day, and they seems to be getting along very well, and it worries me somehow. Everyone knows that my sister's better than me at almost everything and...You know how that goes." Mei sighed.

Oh hell, this does not bode well at all...

That bastard! How dare he did this to Mei? He said that he'll always love her!

"Heh, we're both so hopeless, aren't we?" I said miserably.

* * *

After that, there's not much going on later that day. Despite all the free time we have, Kouichi still insisted that he'll stay in the resort, reading horror books, heh...

Before I knew it, it was nightfall already.

We rented two rooms, both facing the beach so we have a clear, breathtaking sight of the sun going down the sea in the horizon. To think that we all have a chance to see this for once in our lives, it just made me feel at peace.

Unfortunately, that peace didn't last long after what happened that night...

About 9 P.M., I went out to find some snacks to eat while Kouichi remained in our room, doing what he does best, I walked past Mei and Yomiya's cabin.

_Might as well asking them what should I buy for them_, I thought.

I walked up to the door when I heard Mei's voice spoke.

"...you naughty boy..."

_Wha?_

I was about to knock on the door when I heard that. Something tells me that I shouldn't...

I peeked through the nearby window into their room, and saw the unbelievable.

Mei and Yomiya were there, inside their room, on their bed..._naked..._

_HOLY SHIT!_

I continued to stare at the sight of the two lovers in front of me. The room's dark because the light was shut, but still, a faint light from the nearby windows is enough for me to see the action.

Yomiya laid on the bed, with Mei on top of him, they're making out passionately.

_Goddamn!_

"Ugh...stop teasing me, Mei..." I heard Yomiya's faint voice whispered.

"Not yet, you bad boy...I have to punish you for dating my sister behind my back..." Mei spoke in a voice that I've never heard from her before, before continue to kiss Yomiya all over.

Oh, god, I could watch this all day...

Wait a sec, what's happening to me!?

I should be buying some snacks right now! What the hell am I doing!?

I...

Damn it, fuck it all...

I slowly moved my left hand downward...

_Oh, god help me..._

_Umm...that feels good..._

* * *

**Editor's note: Ouch...what the hell am I thinking?**

**First lemon fic, and it feels really crappy...**

**I'm gonna try to keep this in softcore, romantic couple love or something. Well, there's gotta be a time when a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do, but...Ah hell...**

**Next chapter maybe a while...**


	3. A Night To Remember, Mei POV CH1

What on earth am I doing?

"Touch me, Yomiya-kun...I want you to make me feel good..."

I whispered into my lover's ear as he moved his slim hands to my chest...my breasts, before caressing them gently.

"Ahh..."

What is this feeling?

I...what is going on with me?!

Damn it, Izumi. This is all your fault...

* * *

_"WHAT!?" I cried out in disbelief._

_Did Izumi just tell me...what I'm thinking it is!?_

_"Just _do_ it, you dummy!" Izumi crossed her arms. "Otherwise, you'll lose to your sister!"_

_"B-but what if Yomiya doesn't want to...?"_

_"You idiot. Every guy wants it! First rule about love, NEVER let his eyes off you!" She grinned._

_"B-but I'm not prepared for this! I mean...I could get...He could get...Ahhhhh!" I blabbered._

_There's so many thing on my mind right now, it's making me crazy!_

_"Hey, everyone needs to take a risk once in a while in our life, right?" Izumi tackled my shoulder lightly. "Besides, if you two _did_ have a kid together, it'll be even better!"_

_"Whaaaaa!?" I cried out again. Is she really serious!?_

_Izumi then burst into laughter. "Damn it, Mei! You're so cute when you're making your face like that!" _

_"N-not funny, Izumi-san!"_

_..._

_"Well, if you're worry about the risk, you could take the precautions. There's bound to be some that should help you in the convenience store not far from here." Izumi coutinued. "But _don't_ miss this chance, Mei-chan! When I first did it with Kouichi, it was the most amazing night I've ever had! You won't regret it, trust me!"_

_Izumi grinned, her hand holding in mine, giving me confidence, or at least that's what I'm thinking she's doing..._

_"G'luck!"_

_And with that, she ran away, leaving me with my thoughts._

* * *

And that's pretty much how it went from there.

I'm not even sure if it's a good idea for me to be doing this.

But it _does _feel good, as of now.

"God, Mei, your body is so incredible." Yomiya spoke as he moved his hands all around my body.

"Ah..." I moaned lightly. Everywhere Yomiya touches made me feel ticklish, yet gentle.

I can feel something poked me on my lower body; something I already know what it is.

I clumsily reached my hand out for it, feeling _extremely _awkward as I did so, and finally, I touched it.

"Ow, Mei, that's my..." Yomiya moaned, I responded by kissing him in the lip, shutting him up before he finishes his words, as well as keeping myself confident. It doesn't really work, to tell the truth.

"T-this isn't like you at all, Mei..." Yomiya said as we broke off our kiss, as if he noticed my shyness.

I didn't answer him. Actually, I don't know how to answer that question.

It's true that Izumi's idea's partly the reason I ended up like this, but it's not what motivated me to do it.

It's...something else...something about _him_...

Yomiyama Misaki has always been nice to me even before high school, our love began as far back as we were in Yomi North, when...when I'm still 'nonexistent' and everything around us is filled with an aura of Death, at least until Kouichi came along.

He took care of me, gave me love when no one else did, the only person I know to give me such kindness is my sister, who's by then was suffering from her illness in the hospital. Had it not for him, I wouldn't have recovered from my despair after I learned of my sister's condition. That...that fear of losing the only person that I cared and being cared for in return, Yomiya filled in that empty void and gave me back my happiness. As long as he's with me, I do not fear anything anymore.

And today...tonight, I'm going to return him the love and kindness that he gave me. I'm going to be closer to him than ever was in my life. I'm going to give him the most precious treasure in my body, and I have no fear at all.

But before I do that, I need to make sure about one thing, to make sure that he's worth enough for me to give that precious treasure to him.

"Yomiya-kun...Do you love me?"

The moonlight from the windows showed a surprised look on Yomiya's face.

"W-what are you talking about, Mei?"

That statement made my heart skipped a few beats.

_He doesn't love me? Of course he doesn't love me..._

Who am I kidding, he's been dating my sister for a few weeks now. Damn it, now that I think about it, he may even already _had _her! I'm just a hopeless little sister, always second best.

This is a waste of time...

"Of course, how could you love me?" I began, my voice shaking a bit, but I tried to remain calm.

At least, at least let me expressed my feelings for him...one last time...

"I'm just annoying to you, right? Always depending on others, always staying silent, always the extra one..."

Even now, tears are rolling down my face, I just can't hold it anymore.

"You're better off with my sister, Yomiya...I'm sure she will make you happy. She's the one you wanted, right?"

Goddamnit, that's it.

I fell onto his body, crying heavily into his chest, my mind went blank.

But then, I felt Yomiya's soft hand on my face, wiping off the tears on it.

"Heh, I can't believe you can make a joke like this, Mei!"

What?!

I lifted my face up, and saw Yomiya smiled at me.

"How could I love anyone else other than you?"

This time, it is me that's surprised.

"B-but what about when you went out with my sis?!"

And with that, Yomiya just cracked up and laugh out loud for a good minute, surprising me again.

"HAHAHAHA! I mean, did you really take it that far?!" He gave me a somewhat mischievous look. "Just because I'm going out with Fujioka-san doesn't mean I have to be in love with her! Your sister's not really my type anyway. In fact, the only reason I'm with her this past few weeks is because I'm trying to ask for her advices to...ah...goddamnit..." He put his hand over his mouth.

"Wha? Tell me everything, you silly! Why are you doing this!? Why did you go out with her!?" I demanded, suddenly I got my courage back.

What's the meaning of this!?

"Alright, alright, fine! There's no hiding it this way since we already went this far...though it should be obvious, anyway! I was trying to ask for her advices about dating _you,_ to know _you_ better, Mei. It's just...you're so quiet! You wanted to be left alone most of the time, and rarely opens up to anyone even by my standard! How could I know what you wanted if you wouldn't tell me? That's why I'm placing my bets on your big sis. After all, she's the one who knows you best, right?"

Wha!?

"Why didn't you tell me about this!?"

"Because only God knows what's on your mind, Mei! And I don't want you to be upset! Seeing that you're already getting along with everyone, well, _most_, anyways, I don't want to risk forcing you to do something that you don't want to...like when, y'know, back in Yomi North..."

Wha? What kind of logic is that!?

But at least it eased off my mind.

"So, does that mean you love...um!"

Suddenly, Yomiya leaned his face in an kissed me in the lip, shutting me up.

A passionate kiss that lights up something within me.

Yomiya used this chance and flipped me onto the bed, bringing himself over me, our chest pressed together as we continued to kiss deeply.

Oh god, I wish we could stay like this together.

"...is this enough to proof my love to you, Mei?" Yomiya smiled.

"You idiot..."

With that remark, our lovemaking session continued.

I slowly moved my lower body to adjust my position so that we fit to each other. Izumi did give me some tricks of doing this kind of thing, as well as a somewhat 'naughty, but sexy' technique about using my mouth or something like that, but er...it's our first time together, maybe we're both not ready for that kind of 'intimate' yet.

Right now, this is enough for both of us.

"Hold still, Mei, this is going to hurt a bit..." Yomiya said gently, his hands holding me firmly as he positioned his intimate part above mine.

This is it, there's no turning back now.

"Do it, Yomiya-kun..."

And with that, the final barrier that separates us was broken.

"AHHHH!" I screamed as he entered me. Damn it, I _knew_ it will hurt!

"Are you alright, Mei-chan? Am I hurting you? Should I stop?" Yomiya asked worriedly with a concerned look on his face.

"N-no...Yomiya-kun...just give me some moment...it'll be fine..." I told him, even though I'm panting heavily from the pain at my intimate part.

After some more minutes, Yomiya started moving again slowly before gradually picking up speed, as I carefully adjusted my position so we're both comfortable. The pain's starting to go away as the time passed by, replacing it with a feeling of...I don't really know how to describe this...a _burning_ sensation, an ecstatic feeling, like something's building up from inside me, sending me waves after waves of pleasure.

"Oh god, Mei, you're so amazing." Yomiya cried as he picked up more speed.

"This...this feels fantastic, Yomiya-kun! Ah!"

I reached my arms across his back, holding his body tightly. All of this feels like heaven.

"Mei, you're tightening up! I'm gonna-!"

"Oh my god! Yomiya, Yomiya!"

"AHHHHH!"

Eventually, we both reached the peak of our blissful state.

My mind went blank, everything went white, and I feel like I'm floating in the air.

"Hah...hah..."

Yomiya fell to the bed beside me, exhausted.

"That..was...incredible." Yomiya spoke out weakly. "I love you so much, Mei."

After that, he wrapped his arms around me as I did the same.

"I love you too, Yomiya-kun...stay with me forever..."

I closed my eyes, smiling happily. I could really get used to this.

_Maybe I should thank Izumi for this_.

Heh, I really did change a lot, didn't I?

Ah, forget it...as long as I'm not doing anything wrong, changes are not that bad to accept.

Might as well as making this the first of many changes to come.

_A kid with Yomiya-kun could be nice, maybe next time I won't have to take the pills._

Ah, enough with the fantasy already...It's too soon for that...

For now, I can just savor this moment...this blissful moment that we shared together, the night of our memories.

Finally, I drifted to sleep, with hopes that I could join Yomiyama Misaki in the dream, _our_ dream.

* * *

**Editor's note: Not so bad for my first lemon, eh?**

**Arrgg, what the hell am I doing...**

**Reviews and suggestions are welcomed!**


End file.
